


Say it right

by yourfearlessleader



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, As always lol, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Choking, Hug Scene™, M/M, Potential feels, Thor: Ragnarok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 08:12:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12626775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourfearlessleader/pseuds/yourfearlessleader
Summary: They don't talk about it. They've never talked about it.





	Say it right

**Author's Note:**

> Behold, words and commas.
> 
> My rendition of the Hug Scene™, this time with smut because I was hit with this vision as soon as I saw the damn thing and had to get it out.
> 
> The title was gonna be Ronan Keating but is now Nelly Furtado lmao
> 
> ~

-

 

~~~~They don't talk about it. They've never talked about it. Not once during the countless millennia they've been doing this dance, playing this game. Not when actions can say so much more than words.

Thor has Loki pressed to the door, hand round his brother's neck and nose to his cheek. He breathes heavy, huge chest and shoulders heaving while Loki's comes light and shallow like he hardly dares move, trapped by a wild beast easily startled. Thor's forehead rests into Loki's temple, he nuzzles into it, presses his hand tighter.  
It seems as though Thor is always pressing, always pushing, pulling, shoving, putting Loki where he wants him to be.

 

_'I'm here.'_

 

But then Loki pushes too, has been the force that's sent them both careening around the universe and into this mess.

 

* * *

 

Loki examines the object in his hand so he doesn't have to see Thor coming closer. He can pretend that he didn't know what was going to happen, couldn't reject the huge arms that swallow him up and hold him together. Their armour squeezes the tighter Thor hugs. It digs into Loki's skin but it's not unwelcome. Thor inhales deeply at the crook of Loki's neck, feels him getting hard beneath the leather of his pants. He can't help it, no more than Thor can, their bodies conditioned to react by such close proximity. 

'I wish you'd wash your hair.'

Loki snorts. 'My apologies I didn't have time to bathe during the battle.'

They end up backing towards the wall, whether Thor is pushing or Loki is pulling is near undecipherable. At this point it hardly matters, this thing between them comes as easy and undeniable as breathing. They remove only enough clothing necessary, Loki gets on the bed, Thor a shadow close behind. Its a wordless script, written by years of hiding, of stolen moments and bad timing. This time should be no different except-

Loki speaks.

 

'Back in the elevator.. you were ready to let me go.'

 'I thought that's what you wanted.'

 Loki turns his face away but his eyes are dry. Thor's noticed that he never cries anymore. Gone the time when his brother displayed his emotions as plain as day upon his face.

'Loki-'

'Don't.'

They don't talk about it but Thor _wants_ to, he can't read Loki's mind as easily he reads his body. But Loki has closed off again, lips sealed shut, almost embarrassed for breaking their one rule, their unspoken agreement assumed from the very first time they did this. Thor understands. Settled between his brother's legs he pushes, slides in on Loki's intake of breath, slicked by some invisible magic, hips to hips, close, smothering.

' _Loki_.'

He presses, again. Loki gasps, tense, hitching, ragged, self-conscious under the heavy weight of Thor's gaze, piercing now with only one eye. Loki can't bear to look. 'It's too much,' he says, and Thor doesn't think he's talking about the space he's carved inside his brother.

 

Instead, Thor slips out, rolls Loki over and takes him again, letting gravity sink him in deep. The way Loki deflates, practically melts into the bed beneath Thor's dead weight, is grateful. Despite himself, Thor enjoys it too, the solid feel of his brother there, under him, real and impossible to escape. No tricks, just skin on skin and the sweat-slick glide of it.

Thor's hand comes up to rest by Loki's throat again. The rough pad of his thumb grazes his Adam's apple. Loki swallows. He wants it. Thor knows. 

_I won't let you go._

 

It's rough, their coupling. Always has been, always will be. 

Thor's hand grips properly on Loki's neck now, held down while he fucks into him, thick, sharp, deep, telling him with movement everything he's not allowed to say, grinding down until Loki sobs out, gasping into the pillows as he struggles to breathe. Loki is always tight and the drag on his cock is glorious. His brother leaks profusely, the bedclothes are dark with it when Thor hitches Loki's legs up, spreading him wide to spear him better. Thor can feel the heat of him, the tacky wet of their sweat and breathing and he feels that telltale swoop of heat inside him.

Loki won't move, won't chase it til Thor gives it to him. Loki treats orgasms like waves crashing, inevitable, eventual. Thor ruts, desperate, he's chasing his edge, he needs this. He squeezes Loki's neck until Loki squeezes back, tightening around his brother inside him. It seems like it's never going to end, he's never going to get there, the heat, the damp, overwhelming him when, finally, finally, Thor grunts, his breath punched out as he fills Loki until it spills from him. Thor fucks him through it, raw-nerve tingling with aftershocks, smearing Loki's thighs with wet.

  
Eventually he pulls out, gathers Loki impossibly closer, shoves his thick fingers into him and grinds them relentlessly.

'Thor, I need-'

  
They're so close like this, Thor covers him top to toe. Loki's voice is shot, his hair damp and sticking like the rest of him and Thor's never felt anything more for another person than he does right now.

  
Its likely some kind of punishment, something Loki believes he deserves when he asks for the hand around his throat to be pulled tighter. And Thor, ever pushing, ever pressing, obliges. Loki's face reddens, his eyes close in bliss, and the moment Thor releases him to breathe, he comes. Loki shakes, silent and spasming, his gasps as wet as his cock trapped under him. Thor can feel his elation like an electric current between them, like touching static.

  
He lets them lie there, their breathing loud in the pin-drop quiet of the room. Loki never seems to mind the mess when he's enveloped so completely, when the finger marks on his neck begin to throb. Thor knows his brother finds his weight on top of him comforting, grounding, as he finds the same solace in return. 

Loki's hand reaches his, touches the pads of their fingers together. Apology. _I'm here. I always will be._ Familiarity has made them predictable but it never makes it any less satisfying.

 

They don't talk about it. They don't need to.

 

 


End file.
